


Sorry About Your Parents

by NearSatoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: - I’m sorry about your parents, they sound like bad people. Your daddy sounds like a jerk. I guess your mama didn’t know, the gift she got when she got you. -“Leo  n ,  I  need  you . Its bad  pllease ”“I’m coming over. I’ll be there soon. I’m coming in through your window.”





	Sorry About Your Parents

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics intertwined with this story are from Sorry About Your Parents by Icon For Hire.
> 
> This isn't my best writing, but anyways, please enjoy  
> This also has implied abuse, so trigger warning here, proceed with caution

_**\- Sorry About Your Parents -** _

 

**_-_** ** _I’m sorry about your parents, they sound like bad people. Your daddy sounds like a jerk. I guess your mama didn’t know, the_** ** _gift she got when she got you._** - 

**** _“Leo_ _n ,_ _I_ _need  you_ _. Its bad_ _pllease_ _”_  

_“I’m coming over. I’ll be there soon. I’m coming in through your window.”_  

**_-_** ** _I’m Sorry about your life, you’ve had it pretty rough. Bending over_** ** _backwards_** ** _, never good enough._**  - 

Feet splashing in the puddles that lined the pavement, the baseballer ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Panting, he rested the palms of his hands on his knees as he stopped behind the Mioda household. Glancing at the tree, Leon moved the ladder leaning against it, he then began to climb up it as quietly as he could towards Ibuki’s window on the second floor. Opening the window, Leon climbed down Ibuki’s desk and pulled his sobbing girlfriend into his arms. 

-  ** _You poor thing it must suck to be you and I know it’s not your fault, it never is, is it?_** – 

 “What the here happened?” Leon kissed Ibuki’s forehead, holding her protectively.  

“I-I got in another fight with my parents. They l-locked me in my room this time. Leon, I need out of here.” Cursing under his breath Leon began to sand up, lifting Ibuki up with him.  

“We’re out of here. You’re coming home with me, my parents won’t mind, they adore you.” He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and began to make his way out of the way he came in, leaving no evidence that he was there behind him. 

**_-_ ** **** **_I know what it's like stay_ ** **_ing up all night nursing wounds._ ** **_It takes more than I have, pick figh_ ** **_ts with the past, I always lose._ ** **_Oh, don't_ ** **_you know? that's no way to live. I-I_ ** **_know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_ ** **_–_ **  

“MUM, DAD.” Leon yelled pushing the front door open with Ibuki still in his arms. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs and down the hall, he placed Ibuki down beside him.  

“Leon? What happened? You left in a rush.” A voice quickly approached, Leon’s mother. 

“Ibuki? What are you- Nevermind, you’re both soaking wet.” Leon’s mother cut herself off as she saw Ibuki beside her son as she handed them both towels that she’d gathered on her way. 

“Ibuki, what are you doing here?” Leon’s dad soon approached too. The young musician stared at the floor and went to open her mouth in reply until Leon spoke up himself. 

“Please, stop with the questions. We’re going to my room to get changed, I need to talk to you both once I come back down.” 

-  ** _I get it, give me a little credit, I remember when I was that pathetic. Wear my scars on my sleeve, for all the world to see, like look what they did to me quick, lay on the sympathy thick._** – 

“I don’t have any clothes with me...” Ibuki looked over at Leon’s bed, she’d finally stopped dripping but her clothes and hair were still soaked. 

“It’s fine, just take whatever you’d like out of my drawers, you’re always more than welcome to. I think there’s a spare pair of your underwear in one of them too.” Leon walked over and kissed her forehead, tossing his wet shirt and pants on the floor just before he did. “I’m going to talk to my parents now. Make yourself at ho- you already know to do that, I’ll be back.” 

-  ** _You probably have the right to feel how you do, you were mistreated and cheated out of the childhood you needed and now you’ll never succeed if you’re so convinced you’re defeated_**  – 

“She got in another fight with her parents. She can’t stay there anymore, they’re abusing her. Please, please can she stay with us? I swear it won’t be for long.” Leon made eye contact with his parents, almost crying in desperation.  

“It’s alright with me if it’s alright with your father. We love her company anyway.” Leon’s mother glanced over at her husband. 

“Well, I was going to say no, but I see how passionate you are about this girl.” 

“Thank you, Dad, thank you. I promise this won’t change anything.” Leon got up and began to rush back up the stairs, only being able to faintly hear his parents. 

“Well, she’s most likely going to be out daughter-in-law someday.” 

-  ** _If you're obsessed with your yesterday th_** ** _en you're destined to repeat it, a_** ** _nd I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it, is it, is it?_**  – 

“You’re safe here, we’ll get out of here as soon as we can and find our own place. You’ll never have to see your parents again.” Leon pulled Ibuki closer into his embrace. 

“Thank you, Leon. I’m sorry I had to call you so late in the night.” Leon kissed Ibuki gently as she curled up more into his chest, burying her face and placing her hands on his chest. 

“Listen, it’s fine babe. I’ll always take care of you, I promise.” 

-  ** _I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_** ** _, i_** ** _t takes more than I have,_** ** _pick_** ** _figh_** ** _ts with the past, I always lose._** ** _Oh, don't_** ** _you know? that's no way to live._** ** _I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds_**  - 

 


End file.
